chalkzonefandomcom-20200213-history
Freeze Us Than Cheese!
"It's... INCREDIBLE! There's stuff down here I've never even dreamed of!" -Pip Freeze Us Than Cheese!, or Penny and Pip's Mission is the 2nd segment in the 10th episode of the seventh season of Chalkzone. Plot Summary Pip, who's been trying to create some new plans for Figmentopolis, is getting annoyed as Penny goes on about his most recent discovery on how to defeat Zim-Zam. She believes she has figured out a way to successfully tunnel into the robot dog's underground base full of dog bones. Pip finally accepts her plan and is looking forward to it as he rarely gets to spend time with his friend. Penny decides to go on her mission anyway, but promises to Feather, who is eating a sandwich and watching documentaries, she will be back when the mission is over. Pip is seen captured, now Penny confirms that she will save Pip. Feather warns Penny on her walkie-talkie that unless Pip makes it back in time, he will have to never find a good location to celebrate the end of the mission. Penny decides to postpone dinner for an hour and goes after Pip. She walks right into Zim's Base and demands that Big Monkey tell her where Pip went. At first, the British speaking monkey threatens her to leave, as she is an intruder, but his hostility doesn't hold and he loses focus by a banana, instead kindly showing her to a teleporter which takes Penny straight to Zim-Zam's Doggy Station. There, Penny finds Pip held captive inside a glass tank, with Zim-Zam about to perform some hideous experiments on him. At first, Penny decides to never let Zim-Zam carry on for a little bit in order to never watch her friend suffer, but thinks better of it when she imagines Feather refusing to take them to lunch with her friend's metal scraps on the outside, since that is not an option, Penny decides not to risk it and breaks Pip out, flooding the room with the tank's fluid, which knocks Zim-Zam onto the floor. Pip tries to convince Penny to help him stop Zim-Zam now that he's vulnerable, she agrees to do this and thanks to her, they broke some wires until the machine is malfunctioned. Unfortunately, Zim-Zam cuts the power to all of the teleporters, making it impossible for them to leave the easy way. Penny, determined not to be thwarted so easily, tricks Zim-Zam into telling her where the escape pods are. She takes off in a pod and Zim-Zam quickly gives chase, after getting in contact with Feather, she tells him she found Pip and that they'll meet him at a restaurant but get interrupted by Zim-Zam who is trying to destroy them, Penny however is hardly considers him a threat, only a mild annoyance and after little effort, she manages to defeat the dog, causing him to crash land on Chalkzone. Meanwhile Penny and Pip enter in Chalkzone as well and land "safely" at the restaurant called Gertie's Pizza Place, in actuality they crashed next to a man who is wearing his Gertie Bird costume, with Dib protesting that Zim-Zam's still at large, which Penny is surprised, but when Zim-Zam enters the restaurant, he plans to continue the fight only to be terrified of the animatronic characters when they try to entertain him and runs out, screaming. Penny tells Pip that he won and finally consents to eating some pizza, which she feeds him at his mouth since he's still sitting at the table. Category:Season 7 (Fanon) Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Fanon